


Game Over

by Notorious_StrayKids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, Orgasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notorious_StrayKids/pseuds/Notorious_StrayKids
Summary: Felix and Jisung are playing video games and it's all fun and games until Felix loses.





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is more trash istg

Felix and Jisung sat side by side playing the new video game the Aussie had insisted on buying. Empty snack bags and opened cans littered the living room area of Jisung's home. Both his parents were out for the weekend and Felix would be spending the night so naturally, they could get as loud and as messy as they wanted.

The two were having fun spending time together with a tv screen in front of them and game controller in their hands. but then-

"you cheater!" Felix shouted as he watched his character die on screen.

Jisung simply laughed at the younger's outburst.

"you cheated Ji!" He shouted once more.

"Nope. I'm just that good Felix admit it." Jisung said with a proud attitude. It only appeared cocky in the older's eyes.

"There's no way you can win five times in a row! you're not even that good, you're worse than hyunjin! cheater!"

Jisung stuck his tongue out and got up from the couch.

"I'm going to make myself a sandwich, you want one?" He asked turning to look at him.

"No. Not unless you admit to cheating," he said looking at jisung darkly. Jisung felt a little uncomfortable because he could tell Felix was being serious right now.

"Geez Felix I didn't cheat! Maybe I'm just getting better and you can't take a hit. loser!" he said, louder than he meant to.

He turned around and went into the kitchen. As he stood by the counter he sighed to himself. He didn't mean to get upset with Felix, he knew how much winning meant to the other when it came to video games. After all, Felix was the best in the group when it came to them. Still, he hadn't cheated so it's not like he was going to apologize for something he didn't do. Nonetheless, he didn't want Felix upset with him for the rest of the night so he walked back over to the living area to clear things up. More calm this time hopefully.

Felix was still on the couch sitting as jisung carefully approached him.

"Felix I'm sorry for calling you a loser. b-but I promise you I didn't cheat."

Felix stayed quiet and said nothing and it worried jisung horribly.

"Look you've always beat me in all other games but y-you can't win all of them y-you know?"  He nervously said hoping he wasn't saying the wrong thing.

"I won't te-"

Felix cut him off by getting off the couch and pushing past him. Jisung followed after him determined to make things right. Felix was overreacting in his opinion but continuing to fuel the already upset boy wasn't worth it. 

"hey c'mon Felix don't be like this. I'm sorry okay?" He let out frustratingly.

Felix stopped in his tracks he stood there for a few seconds and then slowly turned around and walked up to jisung. Jisung would be relieved to finally get the other's attention had it not been for the eyes filled with something dangerous and playful looking at his innocent ones. Out of instinct jisung backed up until his back hit the wall. He swallowed thickly as the younger came closer and closer and closer until his body ultimately held jisung in place. He held a hand above jisung's head and the boy cowered in on himself.

Jisung looked at him, eyes wide with concern at Felix's behavior, however, something about this excited him. It sends blood rushing to his lower region. Jisung stayed frozen waiting for him to say or do something, anything!

"I believe you Ji! you didn't cheat." Felix said grinning happily. Jisung was thrown off, what just happened?

"But," he said, his voice deep and authoritative. "you called me a loser, and that I am not."

"S-sorry." Jisung breathed out.

"yeah. You will be" he said and thrust forward, his crotch touching Jisung's. Jisung let out a surprised gasp but he wouldn't complain if Felix did it again. Fleix rubbed himself on the older and a smirk appeared on his face. He could feel jisung getting hard underneath him. Felix himself had a boner at the way he had the both of them against the wall.

"You're so weak Ji, you didn't even put up a fight."

Jisung let out a whimper and bit his lower lip.

felix kept rubbing his erection onto jisung and the sensation that shot through him had Jisung breathing unevenly and whimpering.

"God you're so cute." felix groaned.

He leaned his head forward and put his lips on jisung's, pressing hard. He bucked his hips forward knowing the other would gasp out in surprise, as expected jisung did exactly that and felix slipped his tongue in his mouth. Felix kept the motion of his hips steady as he continued to grind on the worked up boy in his possession. He kept on until jisung let out a choked moan into the kiss and felix knew he just came by the way jisung spasmed. He let out a whimpering moan as he ejaculated in his pants.

Felix pulled away and distanced himself from the older. He chuckled at the way jisung had trouble steadying himself.

The younger touched his length through his sweats and grinned slyly at jisung.

"get on your knees." he instructed and the other was quick to comply. such a good boy, unlike seungmin who liked to misbehave and ignore orders. Felix always had a trick when it came to the younger. All he needed to do was slip on his collar and leash and seungmin could be such a good pup. 

"you walk the walk and carry yourself around like a big man but behind those cameras you're so submissive." he said chuckling.

He pulled his sweats and underwear down, his cock sprung free and jisung licked his lips.

"do you get this excited with the rest of the guys or just me?" felix teased.

Jisung looked at him with pure innocence as a blush spread across his chubby cheeks. All the boys except for Jeongin have had their way at least once with Jisung and they all knew.

"w-with everyone..." he answered in a small voice.

"of course you do." he scoffed

Jisung leaned forward and took felix in his mouth, felix letting out a moan at the feeling of his hard cock inside the wet and warm mouth. Jisung's tongue was working wonders and the younger threw his head back. Felix's soft moans and jisung's slurping around his length filled the room. He grabbed a fistful of soft sandy colored hair and held Jisung in place as he fucked into his mouth. His thrusts were fast and deep, every time he accidentally went too deep Jisung would gag but it only aroused him more and brought him closer. Jisung kept his gaze downward focused his eyes on felix's cock.

"look up at me." he said panting. He was close

Jisung looked up with glistening eyes,  felix thrust harder and faster, however, he was unaware that he was keeping jisung from catching his breath. He began to feel light-headed due to lack of oxygen. He tried to pull away but felix only gripped tighter and told him to hold still. Jisung opened his mouth wider hoping to get whatever gasp of air he could but to no avail. Felix came inside his mouth, loud moans escaping his lips. Jisung pulled away as soon as he let go of his hair and inhaled puffs of air, he didn't bother to swallow in his desperate need to get oxygen back into his lungs. Saliva mixed with felix's semen dripped off his lip. His head was still pounding from the rush of suddenly taking in large amounts of oxygen.

"You didn't swallow Ji, and you know what they say,"

felix smirked before finishing his sentence. "spitters are quitters so technically you're the loser here."

Jisung shook his head and smiled at his words. Ignoring the fact that he almost could've passed out.

"I actually worked up an appetite. imma go make us some sandwiches. why don't you go change your pants and then we can continue playing?" Felix suggested.

"as long as you don't accuse me of cheating again." Jisung responded scoffing.

The two stayed up till the sun came up. Eventually, they took a break from the video games and instead told scary stories and played silly games. Felix and Jisung would always enjoy spending nights with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you seriously made it to the end then I like you. Kudos to you! so how about you leave kudos for me? 
> 
> nsfw twt- @NotoriousKids9


End file.
